Convent of the Sacred Heart
The Convent of the Sacred Heart is a Latin Rite Catholic private, all-female school in the Manhattan borough of New York City, New York, United States. Teaching grades from pre-kindergarten through twelve, it is located on Manhattan's Upper East Side at East 91st Street and Fifth Avenue. The school is housed in the former Otto H. Kahn House and James A. Burden House, both of which are New York City-Designated Landmarks. It is one of the most selective and expensive schools in Manhattan. Stefani and Natali Germanotta attended the school. History Founded in 1881 by the Society of the Sacred Heart, a Latin Rite (Roman) Catholic congregation established in France in 1800, the school is New York City’s oldest private school for girls. the school was originally housed in a Manhattan brownstone on Madison Avenue at East 54th Street. By the 1930s, the school had outgrown its Madison Avenue space and moved into the Kahn mansion. In the 1940s the Society acquired the Burden mansion next door. Since the 1980s, the school has experienced tremendous growth and academic progress. Membership and accreditation In addition to being a member of the Society of the Sacred Heart and a part of the global Network of Sacred Heart Schools, a worldwide network of over 150 schools committed to the mission of a Sacred Heart education, the school is accredited by the New York State Association of Independent Schools and is a member of the National Association of Independent Schools. It is operated independently as part of the Network of Sacred Heart Schools. The school is also associated with the New York Interschool Association. Sacred Heart is accredited by the New York State Association of Independent Schools (NYSAIS). It is a member of the National Association of Independent Schools, the Independent Schools Association of Greater New York, the National Coalition of Girls’ Schools, the European Council of International Schools, the International Schools Association and the Network of Sacred Heart Schools in the United States. Facilities Sacred Heart is located in two historic mansions in the Carnegie Hill Historic District on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, at 1 East 91st Street and 7 East 91st Street, next to Central Park/5th Avenue and across the street from the Cooper-Hewitt Museum. * 1 East 91st Street houses grade 5 through grade 12 (opened in 1934) * 7 East 91st Street houses pre-kindergarten through grade 4 (opened in 1940) In July 2008, The Convent of the Sacred Heart purchased a facility located at 406 East 91st Street which will become a new sports center, beginning a new chapter in the illustrious history of New York City’s oldest independent school for girls. The new athletic center will open soon. Within the buildings at 1 East 91st Street and 7 East 91st Street there are: * 3 Science laboratories * 2 Gymnasiums and a Fitness room * 3 Performance spaces * Photography darkroom studio * Rooftop playground * SMARTboards in all classrooms for grades 1-12 * 3 libraries and Virtual library access * Wireless Internet access Clubs and common-interest organizations The school offers a range of clubs and activities for student participation including the Habitat for Humanity International, Amnesty International, student council and forensics (public speaking). * There are 40+ after-school activities available every fall, winter, and spring to Lower School students. * There are 40+ clubs and activities available to Middle School students. * There are 30+ clubs and activities available to Upper School students. Over 40 % of the sophomore class study abroad on exchange for 3 to 10 weeks to other schools in the Sacred Heart network including schools in France and in Spain for 10 weeks, and to Australia, Italy, Canada, and Taiwan for 3 weeks. Guys and Dolls Stefani starred as "Lady Adelaide" in the play. Guys and Dolls 003.png Guys and Dolls 001.png Guys and Dolls 002.png Guys and Dolls 004.jpg Guys and Dolls 005.jpeg Choir Stefani was a member of the high school choir. Choir 001.png Yearbook 003.png Prom 0-0-04 Prom Party 001.jpg 0-0-04 Prom Party 002.jpg 0-0-04 Prom Party 003.jpg 0-0-04 Prom Party 004.jpg 0-0-04 Prom Party 005.jpg Enrollment, tuition, and fees The tuition for the 2010-2011 school year is US$ 18,375 for Pre-Kindergarten, $ 24,175 for Junior Kindergarten and $ 35,010 for Kindergarten and $ 35,615 for grades 1 – 12. It is the most expensive school in the Network of Sacred Heart Schools, while Duchesne Academy of the Sacred Heart in Omaha, Nebraska, United States, is the least expensive school in the network with a cost of approximately $ 8,500. * The average enrollment of students in pre-kindergarten through grade 12: 685. * The Lower School includes pre-kindergarten, junior kindergarten, kindergarten, and grades 1 through 4. * The Middle School consists of grades 5 through 8. * The Upper School is made up of grades 9 through 12. * Students of color: 28 %. * Average grade size (K-12): 50. * Student/Faculty Ratio: 7:1. Graduation Stefani graduated in 2004. Yearbook Yearbook 012.png Yearbook 003.png Yearbook 004.png Young Gaga at Piano.png Yearbook 006.png Yearbook 001.png Stefani Germanotta - Yearbook.jpeg Yearbook 002.png Yearbook 008.png Yearbook 010.png Yearbook 007.png Yearbook 009.png Yearbook 011.png Yearbook 005.png Yearbook 2004 014.jpg CSH - Yearbook 015.jpg CSH - Yearbook 016.jpg CSH - Yearbook 017.jpg Natali's Graduation (2010) 6-8-10 Sister Natali's Graduation 001.jpg 6-8-10 Leaving Convent of the Sacred Heart Catholic in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 8) A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) On October 22 and October 23, 2011, Gaga recorded for ABC's A Very Gaga Thanksgiving. * For more information, you can see: A Very Gaga Thanksgiving and Shareif Ziyadat. 10-22-11 Shareif Ziyadat 001.jpg 10-23-11 Lou Rocco 001.jpg 10-22-11 Shareif Ziyadat 003.jpg 10-22-11 Shareif Ziyadat 005.jpg 10-22-11 Shareif Ziyadat 009.jpg 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyada 005.jpg 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyadat cropped 001.jpg 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyadat 009.jpg Other 1-18-14 At Convent of the Sacred Heart 001.jpg|(Jan 18, 2014) Category:Schools